PaRtY!
by Chibbi Stirfry
Summary: Me, my friends, and slayers and morbid prince characters are together at a party Oo this could get interesting!
1. Chappie one

Hey hey everyone!! Ok to make things straight, I didn't write this fic. My friends did and they  
wanted me to post it so whatever. Anyway getting to the point this story is just some messed fic  
about a party with characters from slayers and from the manga morbid prince... I think thats all  
?? anyway... ya. My friends have different names and heres whos who:  
  
Ameria: Nicole  
Megumi: Danielle  
Tiypo: Alley  
Pyro: Kate  
Aeris: Leanne (me!!)  
  
We dont oun any of the characters except Tiypo and Pyro.  
On with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ameria... wut the hell are ya doin?" asked Megumi as she finishes licking the whipped cream  
off of Xelloss's face.   
  
"Whut the hell does it look like I'm doin?" responds Ameria "I'm trying to watch 'Road To Eldorado'  
without seeing you two"  
  
"Oh.ya.sorry bout that. We'll move to the kitchen." she grabs Xell and drags him away.  
  
"Hey Ameria" said Tiypo while eyeing Megumi and Xell as they run to the kitchen. "Whuts up with   
those two?"  
  
"Don't come into the kitchen for any reason ya'll hear!!" Megumi yells out as she sprays Xell   
with whipped cream while everyone in the livingroom is listening to their uncontrolable giggling.  
  
"Hey people." Gourry says as he walks into the kitchen.  
"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Tiypo and Ameria yell at the same time.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gourry runs out of the kitchen screaming wildley, not knowing that he was   
about to run into the coffee table. THUMP CRASH BANG! "Owies!" He rubs his head.  
  
"See what happens when you walk in on Megumi and Xell" Said Ameria "Someone always gets hurt, in  
this case Gourry is hurt and starving"  
  
"Poor Gourry" said Tiypo as she pats his head, then she bursts into uncontrolable evil laughter.  
  
"Mwahahahhahahahahahahaha... etc etc"  
  
~Meanwhile in another room Aeris and Pyro are playing twister (No it is not naked twister you   
sick basterds) with Zelgadis and Rezo~  
  
"Hey Rezo aren't you blind?" asked Pyro  
  
"Yes but who needs to see when your playing twister?" Responds Rezo as he trys to feel for the   
red circle. And magically he actually finds it.  
  
"Uh I think the whole point of the game is for you to beable to see the colors" said Aeris "And  
how the hell did you know that color was there?"  
  
"Ya really" Said Pyro "It also says right here on the box that this is not a game for the blind  
and the hearing impaired"  
  
"Oh shut up and lets get on with the game" he said as he put his right foot on the green circle.  
  
"Damn it Rezo I said Blue! You and Zelgadis lose again." Said Amelia "Oh my precious Zelly,   
because you lost Rezo said I could have you" Amelia said in a sweet voice. She grabs his legs   
and starts dragging him away.  
  
"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY REZO WHY!!!!!!!!" He yells as hes dragged into the room and the door is  
slammed.  
  
"Um Rezo... wut just happened here?" Asked Pyro.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened here" Megumi says just suddenly poping out if nowhere "Rezo sold   
Zel's soul to Amelia!" She breaks down the door.   
"Hey you evil do'er! Where the fuck is your   
god damn justice now!" She grabs Zel and throws him out the door.  
  
"Whut the hell do you want, bitch?" Responds Amelia staring at Megumi.  
  
"I wanna kill you!" Says Megumi while pulling a bat out from behind her. She closes the door.  
Lots and lots of screaming  
  
"Whut the hell?" Ameria said as she and everyone else in the living room comes in.  
  
"Who the hell is in there?" Asks Xelloss.  
  
"Megumi and Amelia" Responds Aeris.  
  
Suddenly the door and Megumi walks out with a bloody bat in her hand  
and Amelia's blood all over her.  
  
"I need a shower" Looks over at Xell, "wanna come?"  
  
"Ya sure" Xelloss responds and they run off together.  
  
Tiypo goes into the bedroom. "Wow look at all the blood" she sees Amelia's  
body or something like it "Ew, thats gross and yet cool" Starts poking  
it with a stick. (Don't ask it just seemed like a good thing to give  
her) She giggles uncontrolably and starts rolling around in the blood.  
  
Ameria staring blankly at Tiypo but suddenly snaps out of it. "So who   
wants to watch 'Road To Eldorado' again?"  
  
Everyone "Oh god not 'Road To Eldorado' again lets watch something   
different"  
  
Tiypo suddenly jumps up "How about 'Lord Of The Rings?"  
  
"Sounds good to me" says Ameria as everyone starts walking into the  
living room.  
  
"Ah. Um? Well. I'm just. Um. Gunna go to the bathroom. Um. Ya" Rezo says  
while holding a blind porn magazine behind his back. He runs off.  
*POOF*  
  
"Huh? Whut the fuck? Where the hell am I?" Forcekill says as he looks  
around. He walks into the living room. "Uh? Hello would anyone mind...  
OOF!" Tiypo jumped on him and starts smothering him before he could  
finish his sentence. He pushes her off.  
"Who the hell..." Looks her over and thinks to himself *Hmmm hot chick  
covered in blood oh the possibilities* "And whats your name cutie" he  
slaps her ass and she squeaks a little.  
  
"Tiypo" she responds giggling a little.  
  
"Lets say you and I go have a game of Twister?" he winks at her. Tiypo  
drags him to the room where the twister game is still set up and closes  
the door behind them. (Yes now they are playing naked twister) Meanwhile  
upstairs in the bathroom. Megumi is looking through the cupboards.  
  
"Dammit Xelly babe we're all outta lube"  
  
"Thats okay" replied Xell "I'm getting kinda tired we've going at it  
for 5 hours, I think I'm ganna have a short nap"  
  
"Okay fine with me" she says as she leads Xell to bed. "I'll come and  
get you in an hour" she kisses him on the head and runs downstairs.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly she trips over her own feet "Ow. Shit. Crap  
not the wall!" *THUMP! BANG! SMASH! WHUMP!* She hit the bottom "Damn  
it I hate it when that happens, and it happens quite alot too"   
In the other room.  
  
"Whut was that?" asked Goury looking around trying to find the source  
of the noise.  
  
"Oh no need to worry it was just Megumi falling down the stairs again,  
it happens all the time"  
  
"Oh ok" He continues eating popcorn and watching the movie.  
  
Back at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Um. So. I guess I'll just sit here and wait until. Um. Someone comes   
to get me. I guess" so Megumi just sits there.  
  
"Lalalala" Rezo is singing while he walks down the hall "AAH! SHIT STAIRS!"  
his foot slips and he falls down the stairs too. "AAAAAAAAAH!" *THUMP!  
CRASH! BANG!* "Ow I think I hit the wall" *WHUMP* "OOF!" He lands on top  
of Megumi.  
  
"Hey get off me ya big blind bat" says Megumi trying to push him off "I  
was waiting for someone to help me not crush me"  
  
"Hey people stop falling down the stairs! Were tring to watch a movie in  
here!" Ameria yells from the from the living room. Megumi pushes Rezo   
off of her and gets up and walks into the room where Tiypo and Forcekill  
are playing twister. "Wow it worked only I wanted Sharpshot" she looked  
around the room "Hey you two are supposed to be playing twister not  
creating one and FK where the hell is your brother? He's the one I sold  
my soul for" *POOF*  
  
"Ah where the hell am I?" Sharpshot looks around "Ow! And what the hell  
kinda world is this? Would someone tell me how I got here? Why my brother  
is fucking that chick? And whut the hell are these little stick people  
dancing around me?"  
  
"Dont call them people, your hurting they're feelings" Tiypo says "They're  
stick demons, come now my little stick demons, go feast on Amelias dead  
body" They all leave Sharpshot alone.  
  
"Hey so Sharpshot my name is Megumi. Lets go fuck now because I only   
have 45 mins left with you before you go back to your world" She drags  
him off to a room. Tiypo and FK continue they're little masacarade.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
haha ok this is all I'm typing right now but I'll update SOON!  
REVIEW! 


	2. Wow the next chapter

Hey I'm back and on with the story!  
  
Chappy 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis are still watching the movie. Oh wait...  
It's over right about now. Anyway they're all watching the credits  
when sassy comes in. (Tiypo's pet cat) "Meow" says sassy staring blankly  
at Ameria "Meooooow"  
  
"Oh god I think it's trying to communicate with us" Says Ameria as she  
grabs Zel's arm. She looks up at Zel and gives him an evily, seducive  
grin. Zel looks down on her and gets this worried look on his face.  
  
"Your not thinking whut I'm thinking, are you?" Ameria grabs him and   
drags him out to the pool in the back yard, strips him naked and pushes  
him in. "AH!" He yells as he hits the water. Then Ameria jumps in the   
water and says as she pulls hit wet body close to hers  
  
"Ravish me sexy! Ravish me long and hard" Zel looks at her in the eyes.  
  
"Well if you really insist!" Meanwhile Gourry is still in the living   
room trying to talk to the cat. "Hellooo! Cat. Can. You. Understand.  
Me?" He stares at the cat for a minute.  
  
"Meow?" Sassy responds tilting her head a little.  
  
"Yes!" Says Gourry "I have made contact with another speices" Looks down  
at Sassy "Come now friend lets eat"  
  
"Meow!" Sassy's eyes light up and she follows Gourry into the kitchen.  
Little did Gourry know that the cat was leading him into a trap. Sassy  
closed the door behind her and then stood up on two legs "Stop you   
filthy human" Sassy say as Gourry slowly turns around "I said stop damn  
it!"   
  
"Huh?" Gourry looks around "Where are you?"  
  
"Down here you Moron" Replies Sassy as she scratches his leg.  
  
"Oh down there" He says as he looks down "Why did you have to go and do  
that?" He rubs where Sassy just scratched him.  
  
"Whut?" Sassy looks at him confused sorta way "Ooh! That. Ha. Sorry. I  
just needed to get your attention. Thats all!"  
  
"Oh!" Says Gourry.  
  
"Anyway that is not important the reason why I called you..." says the   
cat not being able to finish.  
  
"Heey! Your a talking cat!.... Oh my god!" He jumps up and runs out the   
kitchen "Hey EVERYONE! RUN THERES A TALKING CAT AND IT'S GUNNA TRY TO  
TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"  
  
"Cat! Where?" said Ranma looking around frantically.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Time out! How the hell did Ranma get in the story Dan?" asks  
Ameria all confused.  
  
"Hey I'm the one writing the story now get back to Zelgadis and dont ask  
any more questions" replies Dan the author. Anyway on with the story.  
  
"Run man run for your life! The cat is comming this way!" Gourry yells  
at Ranma who is now scared shitless and very confused. "AHHHHHHH!!!"   
Gourry and Ranma run around flailing and screaming their heads off.  
  
"Well that was one way of getting my message around to the world" she  
walks out the living room onto a little stage of somesort with a microphone  
on it. "Now listen up world I. Sassy. Am going to take you over!" Lots  
of diabalical laughter. Gourry who is now hiding under the table with  
Ranma.  
  
"So how did you get here anyway?"  
  
"I have no clue" Says Ranma "But I'm glad I got here when I did because I  
was about to be glomped by this very annoying girl named Shampoo, you   
know your really hot"  
  
"Why thankyou" says Gourry clueless as usual. Then all of a sudden Ranma  
kisses Gourry smack on the lips. As Ranma pulls away Gourry says "Um.  
Wow. Your a good kisser" Then he pulls Ranma ontop of him and kisses him again.  
They end up having hot passionate gay sex (Hehehe I just had to put some Yaoi  
into it). Meanwhile Sassy stops laughing.  
  
"Um where did everyone go?" Starts looking around for everyone. She looks under  
the table. "Ew! Okay thats it! I'm packing my bags and moving out!" Sassy says  
when she sees Ranma and Gourry "You queers can keep this part of the world  
because that is just nasty" She walks off carrying two little suit cases. Then  
Megumi suddenly pops up and sees Ranma and Gourry together. "Aw isn't that the  
cutest you've ever seen"  
  
Ranma turns to Gourry. "How in the hell did she just pop up like that?" Gourry  
shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well I'll leave you two alone I gotta go and wake Xelloss up" She gets up,  
puts the table cloth back down and starts running up the stairs. When Megumi  
wakes up Xell they both start to go down the stairs "Oh SHIT!" Megumi trips  
over her feet again. "AHHHH! OOF! CRAP NOT THE WALL AGAIN!" *BANG! CRASH! THUMP!  
WHUMP* "Oof! Hey I landed on something soft"  
  
"Get off of me" Says a voice that came from under Megumi.  
  
"Huh?" Says Megumi confused "Who said that"  
  
"Me" Says the voice again. Megumi looks down at what she's sitting on.   
  
"Oh! Hehe! Sorry Rezo" She says as she gets off of him.  
  
"Is everything ok down there?!" Yelled Xelloss from the top of the stairs. He  
starts going down the stairs but he also trips over his feet and falls down  
the stairs. "OW! FUCK! DAMN WALL!" *THUMP! CRASH! BANG! WHUMP! "OOF!" He  
lands on Rezo who is just trying to get up from being crushed by Megumi.  
  
"Oh! My god Xelly babe are you okay?" Megumi runs up to him and huggles him.  
  
"I'm okay" responds Xell and he kisses Megumi to reasure her.  
  
"Xelloss get off of me dammit your so much heavier than Megumi" Says Rezo as  
he tries to push Xell off of him.  
  
"Oh. AH sorry Rezo" Xelloss says as he gets off of him.  
  
"Comon Xelly you've rest enough now lets go have a snack" Megumi says as she  
gives Xell a seductive look and winks at him. They go to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok ppls!!!! Review please!!!! I'll update soon!!! Just R&R FOR GODS SAKE! 


	3. 0o WHUTS THE NAME OF DIS CHAPPIE DANNY!

YAAAAY!!!!! FINALY GOT ON MY FAT @$$ AND DECIDED TO TYPE!!! Ok ok... danny u better thank me after you bum!!! I have to type with friggin fake nails on!!!!! GA!!!!!!!!!!  
... ^^; On with the story...  
~~Chappie 3~~ "Is there a name for this chapter?"  
  
*In the front hallway someone walks in*  
  
"Um, Hellooo! Is anyone home?! I brought pizza!" the girl says. Suddenly Gourry and Ranma come running up.  
  
"Mmm! Pizza..." Gourry takes a big wif.  
  
"Wut the hell are you wearing?" Says the girl she looks at Gourry who is wearing something that looks like a garbage can and a pot on his head and hes holding two wooden spoons, Then she looks at Ranma who is wearing something to that extent only he has a strainer on his head and he is holding a plastic fork and knife.  
  
"It's our protective gear from the evil sassy cat that is trying to take over the world" Ranma says.  
  
"Right! And I'm and evil turkey in duisguise." Says the girl. Ranma and Gourry turn to each other.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They both scream then Gourry grabs the pizza and they both run away. The girl just stands there.  
  
"Um I need my money. If I dont I'll get fired!!!" She yells into the house. Then she mumbles to herself.   
"Somebody help me!"  
  
~~*POOF*~~  
  
Megumi pops up. "Hello! Whuts your name?"  
  
"Uh how did you do that? And its Loki" she says.  
  
"Cool name, common in, dont just stand there you'll let the garden gnomes in and Ameria will kill you if you do" Says Megumi as she pulls Loki in and slams the door.  
  
"MEGUMI! MEGUMI! Where the hell are you? Please hurry up before I lose my boner and the whip cream melts off!!! Xelloss yells from the kitchen.  
  
"Shit! I gotta go!" Megumi runs off to the kitchen. And yet again Loki is left by herself.  
  
"Um... Ok" Loki walks over the the TV, turns it on, then goes and sits on the couch. "Hmm, nothing on." She pulls one of her blueberrie dubbies out and and lights it up.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Ameria says suddenly showing up "Can I have one?"  
  
"Sure" Says Loki as she hands one to Ameria "I'm Loki" They sit and smoke together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 3!!!! WEEEE!!! I'll type more later so BYE!!!! TBC! SO R&R DAMMIT!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 I hate my computer

Hey Hey Everyone!!!! I'm back and REALLY hyper!! WEE!!! I went to see LOTR II again!!!! WEEE!! Anyway one with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 4~~... no title? ~~  
  
Meanwhile under the table again.  
  
"DO you think shes gone yet??" Says Gourry.  
  
"Huh... wa?" Ranma says looking dreamily at Gourry. "Wut did you say?"  
  
"I said.." He stops suddenly and looks at Ranma. "Whut are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking that I wanna rape you, then give you a bath in grape juice, and rape you some more" (WR: You cant rape the willing ^^;) he says looking very seductive.  
  
"Heehee" Gourry giggles a little. "Thats fine by me." They both run out from under the table. Loki sees them.  
  
"Whuts with them?"  
  
"Who knows.." Ameria says as she takes another long drag on her bbd (blue berrie dubbie).   
  
"I have an idea she says, lets watch 'Road to Eldorado" Loki says when she sees the movie case.  
  
"You read my mind." Ameria says and jumps up and puts in the movie. They sit and watch it together.  
  
"Um hello?" Sharpshot comes in the livingroom with only a towel on. "Where'd Megumi go?" Pyro and Aeris look up from playing checkers. Pyro sees a chance.  
  
"Shes... uh... Went to the um... Bay. Ya she went to the bay." Pyro says sneakily as she grins to herself. "Oh look Aeris you lose." She stands up, pushs Sharpshot against the wall and they start making out.  
  
"I'm outta here dude." Says Aeris. She walks out of the room and down the hall. She looks down the stairs and recals how everyone is always falling down them. "I shall beat you stairs!" She takes one step onto the first stair but her foot slips and she falls. *BANG! CRASH! THUMP!* "OW!! DAMN FUCKING WALL!!" *BANG WUMP* She lands on her ass. "Owwies that really hurt." She shakes her fist violentlyat the stairs. But at the top of the stairs is one of Tiypo's stick demons and it takes offence to Aeris' fist shaking.   
  
"You shall die bitch!" He says in his hi-pitched voice. "Common buddies!!" he calls to all his little buddies. They come charging down the stairs. But they all trip. "OW! OOF! SHIT! LOOK OUT FOR THE WALL! OW!" *PLUNKPLUNKPLUNKPLUNKPLUNKPLUNKPLUNKPLUNK(etc)* They all hit the floor. "We need to uncurse the stairs guys." Says the ringleader. "YA!" They all responded. They stand up and do a little dance and chant some mumbo jumbo and the stairs become uncursed.  
  
"Wow!" Aeris looks amazed. "Cool!" The stick demons so another little dance thing and Aeris falls asleep. "Lets go guys!" says the ring leader and they all start to dissapearing.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
END OF CHAPER 4!!!  
  
Hey hey all!!! Wow that only took me what... half an hour or less?? WEE!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
